


Five times Richie said 'I love you' and one time Eddie said it

by spageddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I mean theyre horny teenagers just like we were at one point lmaO, M/M, Smoking, WHICH they are of age when they do bang, Weed, all the losers are in it, anyway proper tag times, blink and youd miss it kinda thing, eddies mama slaps him, its a little different from the book, just super cute fluff and some banging, kind of, once again only slight, only just a teeny tiny bit, only slight, theres a little bill/stan as well, theres like a bit of grinding as well when theyre 16/17 but I dont think that needs an underage tag, what am I saying im still a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: Richie loves this dumb boy, why hasn't he picked up on it?





	Five times Richie said 'I love you' and one time Eddie said it

**Author's Note:**

> My reccomendation? Listen to this playlist while reading. Or not! It's a free world! https://open.spotify.com/user/kittens-and-music/playlist/00cyk6JxPaYeYXBP6Rkvpd

The first time Eddie heard Richie say those three words, they were stuck inside a crackhead looking house with a mad, murderous clown inching closer and closer to them. 

Eddie's eyes were wide open in fear, pupils only pinpoints in his eyes as he felt his throat tighten with every scream and cry of terror. He hardly felt the pain burning in his arm, all he could focus on was the dirty yellow eyes of It in front of him. Lips pulled back into a feral smile, teeth razor sharp and dripping with mucus like drool. 

He couldn't look away, he couldn't stop screaming. He was going to die, wasn't he? He'd die never having stood up to his mother, he was going to die never knowing where his future was going to take him. He was going to die never knowing- 

" _Eddie, look at me!_ "

Without even really thinking about it, the young boy's eyes snapped away from the clowns into the big eyes behind the even bigger glasses, his best friend, Richie was currently holding Eddie's face between his hands. Suddenly all he could focus on was that. 

"Eds, come on buddy! Breathe in, breathe out!" Richie yelled at his face, spit flying from his mouth in mad panic. Under normal circumstances, Eddie would have yelled back at him for spitting on him and for the nickname, but right now he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

He took deep ragged breaths, his throat aching and chest heaving. He couldn't get enough air in, he couldn’t- 

"Don't make me have to give you CPR here, dude! Your mum would get wicked jealous. Now breathe, fucker! You don't even need that asthma pump, you told me yourself!" 

"Fuck you!" Eddie spat back at him, but he could breathe easier now remembering that his medication was indeed fake. The younger boy took a deep breath finally, and found that his throat now didn’t feel so tight. He rolled his eyes as Richie's face split into a huge grin at his friend finally breathing properly. 

"Nah, you haven't even taken me to dinner yet" Richie snickered, which only turned into a louder laugh as Eddie punched him in the shoulder with a red hue dusting his cheeks. The two boys looked back, only to find now the clown was retreating. The rest of the losers were surrounding them, but Eddie noticed that Ben was hunched over slightly as blood dripped from a large gash on his stomach. 

He was about to call out to him, but was promptly cut off as Richie suddenly grabbed onto his broken arm. Eddie's world finally crashed back around him, and oh god did his arm fucking  _hurt._

"I love you man, but I'm going to snap it back!"

_"Don't fucking touch me!"_

_\--_

It had been a year and a half since the showdown with It. Not much had happened during the year, nearly everything was normal again. Beverly had moved away for a while, not long. About three months before her Aunty and herself moved back to the miserable little town of Derry. Beverly wasn't coping well without the losers around her, not after what had happened. 

It would be a lie to say that everyone wasn't dependent on each other now. We all needed each other. Some more than others, especially in Bill and Stan's case. Ever since Stan had been grabbed in the sewers, the bird watcher of the group was always clinging onto Bills arm for security. Maybe more? It wasn't Eddie's place to make assumptions. 

Though it was true for Richie and him. They've been best friends since they were in kindergarten, but now the two of them were even closer. Sure, they still poked jabs at each other, Richie with his annoying nicknames and Eddie always getting angry at him, but they always laughed at the end now. 

Whenever the opportunity arrived, they would always sit close to each other. When it was just the losers, they would sit even closer. They would hold hands and squeeze whenever one of them felt the other tense. Richie would put his head in Eddie's lap, and Eddie would run his fingers through the dark curls and untangle any knots he'd come across with such tenderness that the other would be snoring in no time. Eddie would rest his head on Richie's shoulder, letting the overwhelming scent of sugar and cigarettes lull him into a calm state. 

So, it wasn't a surprise to see them sitting close together again at the quarry, Eddie's sitting at Richie's side with his legs thrown over the others thighs, his head tucked under his jaw as he listened to the steady thrum of Richie's pulse. The other losers were splashing around in the water, Beverly sat on Ben's shoulders, Stan sitting on Ben's. They attempted to splash and push each other off the other's shoulders, their shrill laughing and screams bouncing off the rocky walls that surrounded them. 

Eddie already had a slight sniffle, and wasn't interested in getting worse so he opted to sit out this time. Much to his protest, Richie decided to sit out with him as well. ( _"Richie, fuck off and go have fun, I'll be fine!" "Are you saying I wouldn't have fun sitting with my Eddie Spaghetti? Bullshit my dear sir!")_

He was content. The warmth he was leeching off Richie was keeping him from complaining about the breeze that was ruffling his hair, the smell of summer filling his senses. 

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump... Ba-dump... … …_

"Richie?" 

Eddie looked up with his eyebrows furrowed together, extremely confused and suddenly frightened about why the pulse against his ears suddenly stopped. Panic gnawed at his better judgement and he took his head off Richie's shoulder, but his whole body froze at the sight in front of him. 

Richie's skin was a sickly grey, his flesh falling off in some areas. The soft hair he was so used to playing with was now grizzly and matted. Warm brown eyes were now starch white, all signs of life and laughter gone. 

"What's the matter, girly boy?" The thing laughed at Eddie, lips turning into a wide smile, full of razor sharp teeth. "Why won't you touch me? Don't you want me anymore? It's me, Richie!" 

Eddie felt his heartbeat pound against his chest as he backed away from the monster in front of him. Tears sprung to his eyes, no, this wasn't Richie at all. 

"It's me, Eds! It's me! Eds, Eds!" 

_"Eddie!"_

The small boy jolted upright when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gasping loudly as his eyes flung open to reveal his dark room. Before he could register anything else, he felt something plastic being shoved between his lips. 

"It's your pump, breathe" A warm voice said from beside him with softness in its tone, a hand rubbing up and down his back at a familiar pace. Eddie listened, taking a deep breath each time the aspirator was clicked. After several moments, his panic ebbed away and now he was able to focus on his surroundings.   
He looked to the left of him, seeing big warm eyes behind those coke-bottle glasses. Richie, it was his Richie. 

At this realization, Eddie let out a choked sob. Instantly he was pulled into a tight hug as his best friend rested a hand against the back of his head, the other continuing to rub his back. The smaller boy buried his head into his neck and let the sobs flow, warm tears spilling from his eyes as he realized that Richie was okay, he was alive and he was here. His fingers clung onto his flower-patterned shirt, trying to pull the curly haired boy even closer to him. 

"It's okay, Eds, I've got you now. It's not there, it's not coming back okay? Whatever your nightmare was, it's gone now." Richie hushed him, his heartbreaking at the sight of Eddie crying so hard against him. Eddie just shook his head, clinging onto him even tighter. 

"I-It was you" Eddie choked out, feeling Richie stiffen in his grasp, "It was you, but you were dead. You looked like the kids in the sewers, you were dead you were- 

"I'm not dead, I'm not going anywhere" Richie murmured into Eddie's hair, his nose buried in the soapy smelling locks, "You know your mum would miss this dick too much."

Eddie punched him softly in the chest but he couldn't help but laugh as well. Of course, Richie would make a fucking mum joke while Eddie was having a breakdown. He'd never admit it of course, but he was thankful for the sense of familiarity that came with it. 

"What are you doing in my room anyway, Trashmouth?" Eddie sniffed, leaning away from Richie slightly to look up his face with an eyebrow raised. Richie just shrugged, pulling Eddie's face back into his tear damp neck. 

"Couldn't sleep, came here to fuck your mum into the sheets-

"Beep Beep, Richie" Eddie snorted, headbutting the others jaw lightly when he started snickering. Richie just ran a hand through Eddie's hair, before letting go of him to stand up. 

"Move over fatass, I'm gonna sleep in here tonight," Richie announced quite matter of factly, slipping his dirty shoes off and tucking them under the bed, "I won't let the big bad me get you" 

All Eddie could do is groan and shuffle over as Richie grinned, jumping into bed, literally. Eddie squawked out a muffled yell of surprise when he lurched off the bed, gripping tightly onto his sheets. The brunette glared while the other gave him big, innocent doe eyes that he knew Eddie couldn't resist. After another few moments of tussling and arguing, finally Eddie had his back up against the wall and Richie curled up next to him. 

"Goodnight-

Eddie was cut off when his taller friend reached out, grabbing onto the smaller one's waist and pulling him closer. Richie looked quite content while Eddie was blushing furiously, his small heart hammering away in his throat. They had cuddled like this before, why was Eddie reacting like this now? 

Richie's bony legs tangled with Eddie's own, one freckle covered arm going under Eddie's head while the other held him tightly over his waist to keep him pressed tightly to his chest. Deciding to ignore his weird reaction, Eddie sighed and snuggled in closer to him. Just like in his dream, he had his head underneath Richie's jaw, hearing the gentle thump of his heart, although, it was going quite fast. 

"Goodnight, Richie," Eddie sighed happily, nuzzling into the others neck comfortingly. He knew Richie needed this just as much. They all suffered nightmares, including the jokester of their group. He just wasn’t quite ready to admit it. 

"Sleep well, Eds," Richie hummed into his hair, but Eddie was already being lulled to sleep by the gentle pump of his heart. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "I love you." 

\--

"Do we really have to watch a fucking horror movie?!" Eddie groaned as Bill waved a copy of  _'I Was_ _a_ _Teenage Werewolf'_  in his hands. It was his 15th birthday party, and he had insisted on watching something scary to celebrate the movie night. Stan nodded quite quickly, agreeing with what Eddie was saying. 

"Oh, my little Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie crooned from across the room, lounging over Beverly and Ben's laps. He pressed a hand to his heart and looked over at Eddie, waggling his eyebrows, "Don't worry, I fucked your mum so good last night I got her to agree to you seeing this!"

"Beep fucking beep, Richie! Don't talk about my mom and don't call me that!" Eddie snarled, grabbing the closest thing to him and chucking it straight at Richie's face. Yelping frantically, Richie curled up on himself, resulting in the can of unopened soda hitting Ben straight in the balls. The poor boy's eyes burst right open in pain and he doubled over, grabbing onto his crotch with a loud groan of agony. 

Naturally Richie burst out laughing, slapping his friend on the back while he was being glared at viciously by him, but all Eddie could do was wince. 

"Shit fuck, sorry Ben! I was aiming for Trashmouth over there!" Eddie apologised quickly, scrambling up from his seat on the couch and kneeling in front of Ben, not caring that Richie was right between them, still laughing. Ben just waved him off, smiling through the pain. The other just grinned shakily, handing him the can of unopened soda as a peace offering. 

"Need Eddie to kiss them better for you, Ben?" Mike snickered from the corner, making both the boys blush angrily. Now it was Ben's turn to lob the can of soda straight at the teen sitting on the arm of the chair. What Eddie missed though was seeing Richie's grin suddenly wipe off his face, turning into a scowl directed straight at the teen as well. Mike, seeing all three boys glowering at him though, raised his hands in defeat. 

It was about half an hour into the movie Eddie came back from using the bathroom, to see Richie had taken his spot on the couch with a shit-eating grin on his face. Eddie glared and stood in front of him, arms crossed tightly over his chest with one word in his eyes,  _'move'._

"Aw Eds, don't look at me like that! Unless we're in bed of course, being feisty is kinky," Richie purred, his lip twitching when he heard Stan nearly spit out a mouthful of soda at his lame joke. 

"Don't call me that, now move. That's my seat." Eddie grumbled, grabbing onto Richie's 'The Beetles' jumper and trying to tug him off the sofa, though he was barely able to even make the tall fucker move off. God why hadn't he hit his own growth spurt yet? 

"Shit, Eds! Careful there, that’s new!" Richie tutted with a shake of his curly moped head, grabbing onto Eddies arm and jerking the boy forward. With a quick  _'Hey!'_  And a laugh from Richie, Eddie was now sitting straight into Richie's lap. Glaring, he grumbled in defeat and settled in between Richie's long legs and let his head flop onto his chest. 

"Shut the fuck up Trashmouth, but fine, but I'm going to annoy you so bad you're going to move." Eddie declared, only making Richie snort and roll his eyes in a way that said  _'yeah, good luck.'_

But oh boy did Eddie make Richie move. 

The smaller teen made a point to wiggle and move as much as possible during the movie, squirming and gasping every time the shitty werewolf would pop up. Richie on the other hand was for once, dead silent with his lips pressed into a tight line. Even in the dark, everyone could see the red glow on his face as the teen in his lap wriggled to get comfy. 

It wasn't until Eddie stretched his back out, his ass pushing back accidentally against Richie's crotch and stretching his arms out (letting out the cutest little groan Richie had heard in his life) that Richie bailed. 

"Eddie Spaghetti, I love you but oh my god; Bev, smoke break!" Richie squeaked, suddenly shoving Eddie out of his lap onto the floor. Eddie hit the carpet with a huff and glared triumphally at Richie as he grabbed Bev's hand and dragged her out of the room, ignoring her complaining as 'they were just getting to the interesting part!' Of the movie. 

Not a second too soon, Eddie was back on the couch with a proud look on his face as he curled up in the blanket that Richie left behind. Sure, he had a slight blush on his face, because during that stretch he had definitely felt something hard poking him in the thigh before he was pushed away. 

Stan and Bill were cuddled on the bean bag together, both trying to muffle their laughter at the scene they just watched.

"He ha-has no idea w-what he just di-di-did, duh-does he?" Bill whispered into Stan's ear, who just nodded against Bill's shoulder with a laugh that he disguised as a cough. 

Richie didn't come back for another thirty minutes, his face still pretty red, but mainly because he realised he had missed the end of the movie. 

\--

Eddie was having a shitty start of the day. 

It was plain as that. 

He was woken up by his mother crying, sobbing into his sheets that her 'little baby boy was getting older, that he was going to leave her' and he had to spend the first half an hour of his birthday comforting his mother before he had to rush to get ready for school, not even having the time to eat breakfast. 

Then as soon as he had gotten into school, the principle saw him running to his class and stopped him to lecture him on being tardy to class, and earned himself an hour's detention. 

Though his day became a bit brighter when he came to his locker. Just before he was about to shove his bag in, he saw a large bouquet of fake yellow roses sitting there. Confused (though slightly relieved they were fake, he has bad enough hay fever as it is), he took the note in his hands and read the small poem on it. 

_" Roses are red,_    
 _Your shorts make my balls so fucking blue,_    
 _I don't know how to write poetry,_    
 _But I love you "_

Eddie couldn't help but snort at the stupid poem, rolling his eyes and tucking the note back into the bouquet and allowing himself to smile dumbly. He had an idea on who it might be but... he wasn't sure. How could he be? He knew a couple boys that were gay in the school besides himself, but not any of them had the same sense of humour as who he was thinking of. 

He shook his head, it wasn't the time to be thinking this over. Richie always talked about how many girls he was going to bang anyway, there was no way he did this. Plus, Richie wouldn't do something that... romantic, if that was the word for it. 

"Kaspbrak! You better not be wasting time over there!"

Suddenly panicked by his principles voice, he muttered a quiet 'shit' under his breath before grabbing his books and running towards his history class. 

It was late in the afternoon when Eddie was coming back him, his whole face glowing happily as he recalled the day. During lunch, the losers had made chocolate cake and shared it together underneath a big willow tree (away from the group of bullies that hung around the cafeteria) and ate whipped cream out of the can, Richie trying to eat it through his nose at one-point before Eddie snatched it away and told him about how he could get infections ( _"Don't you know how huge the risk is?!" "As big as my_ _wang_ _?" "Fuck off_ _Trashmouth_ _")_

Then afterschool, they all gave Eddie his presents. Mike got him a new fanny pack, which was pastel blue with a small rose stitched into the center and 'The Losers Guardian Angel' stitched into the side. Beverly got him the him a big box of assorted chocolates (which she offered to keep at her house as she knew his mom would not approve), Stan got him a bunch of new comics, and Bill getting him the new Beatles CD to listen to while reading it. Ben had gotten him two new books, one on the history of nursing and a dictionary on different illnesses. To most, it might seem insensitive, but all the losers knew that Eddie was wanting to become a doctor when he was older, and Eddie thanked him (and the rest of them of course) for their amazing gifts and hugged all of them. 

Richie on the other hand, said he'd give his present later when he was walking with Eddie home. He was slightly confused why he couldn't now, and was going to ask before Richie blurted out: "It's something to keep you busy while I fuck your mom" and everything was back to normal as Eddie tackled him into the water. 

Now though they were standing outside Eddie's house, the teen parking his bike on its kickstand as Richie started ruffling through his backpack. Just as Eddie was about to ask him something, Richie was suddenly pushing something into his arms with his face bright red. It was a smallish box wrapped in pastel pink wrapping, a small yellow bow stuck at the top. 

"O-Okay, Eds! Guess you're home! Happy birthday champ, kiss your mum goodnight for me!" Richie laughed obnoxiously loud, backing away from Eddie and grabbing his own bike. 

"Trashmouth, aren't you going-

"Nope, gotta go!" Richie called as he kicked his feet of the ground, pushing his bike forward as he started riding towards his own house, "More moms to bang, you know the deal! Happy birthday, Spaghetti!" 

With a quick wave and smile, Eddie only saw the top of his curly head before he vanished down the hill towards his own home. His mind was buzzing with confusion, why didn't Richie come inside with him to see him open his present? He was acting weird lately. 

The small brunette just sighed and grabbed his bag a little sulkily, walking inside of the small house. He looked to his right and saw his mom sleeping on the couch, mouth hung open as she snored and grumbled while some soap opera played on the TV. He didn’t bother waking her and nearly ran up to his room, wanting to tear into the box. 

Closing the door behind him (and pushing his desk chair underneath the doorknob), he sat on his bed and was about to tear into the wrapping before he noticed something. The bow on the box wasn't actually a bow, but a small yellow dandelion. He was surprised, thinking back to the flowers that were strewn on his desk. It... couldn't be right?

Ignoring it for now, Eddie opened the box and saw three mixtapes inside. One was named 'For when your mums being an asshole', the second was named 'When you're feeling blue', and the last one was titled 'Birthday Boy'. He took the last tape and grabbed his Walkman, taking out another mixtape that Beverly had made him, and popped in the new one. 

He tugged his headphones over his head, and started listening to the first song.

_"_ _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love_    
 _Can you hear me_    
 _Came back only yesterday_    
 _I'm moving further away_    
 _Want you near me_ _"_

Eddies face flushed red at the start of the song, quickly skipping to the next one. He couldn't quite handle that kind of love song when he was already so puzzled by the flowers. 

_"_ _Josie's on a vacation far away_    
 _Come around and talk it over_    
 _So many things that I want to say_    
 _You know I like my girls a little bit older"_

And so, it kept going on and on, love song after love song. Eventually though, the warm sun filtering through the window had gotten the best of him. He found himself blinking sleepily as the next song started, but was soon asleep before he could hear the words properly. 

" _Eddie, my love, I love you so_    
 _How I wanted for you, you'll never know_    
 _Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long_    
   
 _Eddie, please write me one line_    
 _Tell me your love is still only mine_    
 _Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long."_

He fell asleep dreaming of kissing Richie, and woke up hours later, confused on his feelings. 

_\--_

It was Beverly's 17th birthday, the last of the group to finally reach their birthday. Her house stunk of alcohol and weed, music was blasting off the walls as it was filled with drunk young adults. The losers included. 

Ben and Beverly were gone on the dancefloor somewhere while the rest of them sat around the coffee table, trying to ignore the goo-goo eyes Stan and Bill were giving each other. Mike was flirting with some of the girls that were included, boasting about how he had ventured the sewers (not mentioning the murderous clown of course). 

Meanwhile Eddies head was swimming and his chest felt warm, in his hand he clutched onto a half empty bottle of cherry vodka and in the other, he was holding onto Richie's shoulder. The older of the two was thoroughly enjoying seeing the other smashed off their face, the drunken blush on his cheeks and the tip of his nose just adding to the charm he had. 

"Rich stop smoking and come dance!" Eddie whined, tugging on the others black leather jacket. Richie arched his eyebrow in surprised, Eddie never wanted to dance. Especially in front of strangers, "Come on! It'll be fun!" 

"Whatever you say, Eds. If someone records you dancing though, don't blame me," Richie laughed, twisting the end of his blunt against the ashpot and tucking it inside his jacket for later. Eddie's eyes gleamed with excitement as he pulled the other off the couch, leaning in so close it was making Richie's glasses fog up. 

"Fuck yes, but don't call me that!" Eddie breathed as he was now dragging Richie into the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, his arms shooting up excitedly as he started dancing along with the music. Richie soon couldn't help but find his drunken attitude was easily rubbed off on him, and soon the both of them were dancing together. 

The pair danced for god knows how long before the music changed from the pop classics, to music that was much more... seductive. Soon the two of them were surrounded by drunk adults, making out and dancing still. Richie couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as he watched Eddie spin again on the spot and move his hips along with the beat. 

"What are you looking at?" Eddie slurred suddenly, breaking Richie out of his daydreaming. The curly haired man's face bloomed red instantly as he felt Eddie cling onto him, nuzzling and breathing roughly against his neck. 

"N-Nothing, Eddie Spaghetti, just thinking how I'd love to get your mom here," Richie huffed quickly, thanking the gods that Eddie was too drunk to notice how much of a shitty liar he was. He totally wasn't thinking about making out with that cute face that was buried against his neck. 

"Shut up, don't call me that!" Eddie whined, turning around so now his back was pressed against Richie's chest. Infact, his whole body was pressed against Richie's at the moment. Oh god, oh fuck, oh fuuuuck no- 

"God fuck, yes!" Eddie whined and suddenly Richie's mind broke in that moment as he felt Eddie grind his ass up against him. His breath released with a shuddering sigh as he looked down and saw his Ed's face flushed red, pastel pink shorts riding up to expose those creamy smooth thighs that he wanted to just bite down on-

"Please, 'chee" The smaller boy whined again, rutting himself back to press against the growing bulge in Richie's black jeans. Richie moaned against Eddies hair as he let himself indulge slightly, just hips pushing forward to grind against that perfect, oh so perfect ass. The brunette whimpered happily at the contact, his breaths growing shaky when Richie's hands were suddenly against his hips. 

Richie was just about to press up against him again before Eddie had turned in his arms, his pupils blown wide with pure arousal. Richie smiled shakily at him, opening his mouth to make some smart-ass comment, but was interrupted when the brunette dove forward and attached his lips to Richie's neck. 

"No, No, Eddie stop" Richie hissed when he felt teeth against his skin, the bite going straight to his dick. God, he wanted to keep going, but he couldn't. Not when Eddie was this drunk. Said boy whined when Richie pushed him back slightly to pull him off his neck, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

"Rich, no, come on- 

"No" Richie said firmly while pressing his hands to Eddies shoulders. He felt his heart break, because suddenly those hungry eyes turned downright sad, tears starting to spill from the corner. Richie sighed, fixing his glasses before grabbing Eddies hand. 

"Come on, let's go upstairs. No, not for that, just come on." 

He helped the drunken man stumble up the stairs towards Beverly's room, groaning in relief when he found it vacant. 

"Richie, I'm sorry"

He turned and saw Eddie staring at their hands sadly, rubbing away his tears behind his wrist. Richie frowned, pulling his boy into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

"You have literally nothing to be sorry for," Richie said gently to him, pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug and pressing his lips to his forehead, "That was the hottest fucking thing ever. I just don't want you to be drunk when you do it, Eds."

Eddie blushed at the name, scrunching up his face. 

"Don't call me that stupid name... You're not mad that I did that? I thought you liked girls?" Eddie mumbled, not even fighting as Richie led him towards the bed. 

"You're right and wrong spaghetti head, I do like girls, but I like boys too," He explained, using a soft voice as he helped the drunk under the covers, "Well, I like both, but there's someone I love more."

Eddie yawned as he listened to what Richie said, nodding after a few moments to comprehend his words. 

"Oh, that’s, that’s good. I just like boys though." Eddie mumbled, reaching a hand out for Richie, who happily took his friends hand and sat in bed next to him, "…Who do you love?"

Richie stared at him for a moment, conflicted on whether to say it. Yes, Eddie was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember. It just... didn't feel right. 

"Your mom, obviously" Richie snickered, fake gasping as Eddie pinched his leg. It felt more like a poke than anything though, Eddie was already falling asleep, head now resting comfortably in Richie's lap. Oh man he just couldn't win tonight. 

"Sleep well, Eddie Spaghetti. I love you." The boy murmured, running his fingers through the soft hair. 

He stayed guard the entire night. 

\--

He was barely nineteen when he came out to his mom.

Screams and cries came from behind him as he ran, bag full of clothes, his Walkman, and the tapes he'd gotten over the years. Tears were burning in his eyes, spilling over his cheek which stung where he still felt his mother's slap. Just minutes ago, he was talking calmly to his mom, how did it go so wrong all so soon?

_"Mom, I'm gay."_

_The silence was deafeningly loud in the kitchen as Eddie sat across from her, fingers twiddling nervously as his mother stared at him with shocked eyes. He saw her hands clench together,_

_"Eddie bear, you don't mean that" His mother laughed, making Eddie flinch. He didn’t meet her gaze, nor did he say anything, "You can't... Oh... Oh god you do mean it don’t you?"_

_"Mom, I know-_

_Suddenly his eyes were blurry as the fat hand struck out, connecting with his cheek. His mother loomed over him, face blood red as rage filled her. It was only for a moment though, as suddenly she_ _realis_ _ed_ _what she had done._

_It was too late though, before she could start begging for his_ _forgiveness_ _, Eddie was going to his room and packing everything he could into his bag._

That’s how he got here now, running in the dead of night to the only place he knew he could go. The only place that he knew would welcome him with open arms.  _Who_  would welcome him with open arms. 

By the time Eddie had reached Richie's house, he was shivering violently. Not just from the snow that was fluttering down from the dark clouds, but from the fear that was consuming him. What was he going to do now? He couldn't go home. Not after that. 

He knocked loudly against the door, sniffling when he heard feet run down the stairs. 

"Welcome to the-!

Richie only needed a second to see Eddie in front of him, face puffy and pink from a mixture of crying, the cold and the hand print against his face, and he only needed a second to drag Eddie inside. That’s when the real hysterics started. 

"R-R-Richie, she fucking h-hit me!" Eddie sobbed into his shoulder when he was pulled to his friend's chest, his hands grabbing at his clothes to ground himself, "I told her I'm gay and she hit me! S-She-

He just continued to cry after that, fat ugly sobs wracking his chest while Richie comforted him. He didn’t even argue when Richie suddenly picked him up into his arms, bag and all. Richie had grown over the year, he wasn't quite as lanky anymore and was starting to add a little muscle to his arms. He continued to cry as he was taken into Richie's room. Usually the mixed smell of cigarettes, weed and jellybeans would make him nauseous, but now he found the scent calming him down, if not only slightly. 

"Fuck your mum, Eds!" Richie growled as he put Eddie down onto his bed gently before he started angrily pacing his room, "She's a closed-minded cunt!" 

"Rich-

"Who does she think she is?! Hitting you like- 

"Beep beep, Richie."

That got him to stop ranting, turning to see Eddie looking at his hands miserably. Once again during the years, Richie felt his heart break looking at the man he called his best friend, so heart broken. So, he didn't keep ranting. He listened. He simply walked calmly over to the bed and knelt in front of Eddie, hands gently on the other boy's knees. 

"Her eyes said it all," Eddie hiccupped, wiping his eyes with his hands, "She thinks I'm sick. She thinks I'm some sort of sick, pervert." 

Eddie opened his eyes and met the sad brown eyes of Richie in front of him, large glasses in the way of his angry yet soft eyes. Eddie didn't even think before he was running his fingers through Richie's curls of black hair, something he hadn't done much since he was a child. 

Richie leaned into Eddies touch, making the younger man's heart flutter and swell with adoration. He had thought about his feelings for Richie for a long time. Ever since he was given that mixtape on his sixteenth birthday. He was deeply in love with the man in front of him, and he thinks to himself, he's known that long before he realised. 

"You're not a pervert, and you're not sick," Richie hummed, turning into Eddie's hand to press a gentle kiss to his palm, over the jagged scar that was placed there so long ago, "You're my Eddie Spaghetti, you're obsessed with germs and you like chocolate may more than you should."

Eddie's face flushed and he couldn't help but snort at the comment. He wasn't wrong. He did shuffle over to make room though when Richie started crawling up the bed, but he didn’t sit. Richie kept crawling forward until he was pretty much in Eddie's lap. 

"You have no idea how hot you look when you wear those tiny fucking shorts, and how hot you look when you're trying to eat a popsicle, oh my god" Richie groaned, causing Eddie to laugh just a little louder this time. His tears were nearly gone this time, "You'd rather watch Mary Poppins a hundred times over than ever watch another movie ever, and you always look so cute when you're mad that I call you Eds, even though I know you love it."

Richie was now literally sitting in Eddies lap now; his hands moved to cup his face and use his thumb to brush away any tears that lingered on his burning cheek. 

"…My shorts aren't that short..." Eddie grumbled into Richie's hand, jumping in fright when Richie threw his head back and fucking  _howled_  with laughter. Eddie couldn't help the laugh that joined in, hearing Richie laugh was just plain infectious. 

"Eds, oh my god, you have no idea how good they look anyway, my balls are permanently fucking blue because of it" Richie snickered, but Eddie stopped laughing instantly. His jaw hung open as he remembered the poem that was attached to the flowers all those birthdays ago, the poem that made Eddie think of Richie for the first time in a romantic light. 

"It was you..." Eddie whispered as it dawned on him, Richie though, hadn't got the memo. 

"You're going to have to catch me up to speed here, Eds" Richie laughed nervously, and the other could tell he was suddenly thinking if he'd done something wrong, when in fact he had done quite the opposite. 

"You wrote the note on my birthday, the flowers, Trashmouth!" Eddie whispered, raising his hands so now he was cupping Richie's face. Richie's eyes widened at those words, Eddie laughing breathlessly as he saw his friends face go bright red. 

"Oh shit, fuck I'm- 

"Kiss me"

Eddie didn’t think Richie's eyes could go any wider, but he was proven wrong. Those big eyes widened even more with shock, for once, stunned silent. Instead of trying to find words, Richie listened to what Eddie said. 

Richie's lips touched Eddie's gently, almost just a brush of skin. Once Eddie didn't pull back, that’s when Richie dove in and kissed him with earnest. Their teeth bumped awkwardly together, and Richie's glasses pressed annoyingly into Eddie's face but god he didn't care. All Eddie could focus on was the soft lips pressed warmly against his own, years of built up feelings spilling out at this moment. 

The kiss was broken once the need to breathe god too much, both of them pulling away with a blissed-out haze in their eyes. Eddie had his fingers curled into Richie's black curls, nearly tugging him back. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Eds" Richie breathed across Eddies lips, which were curved up in a smile. A million thoughts were going through his head, like how unhygienic this was, how they should talk about this, but only one thing came out. 

"Don't call me that" Eddie hissed, taking Richie's glasses gently of the bridge of his nose and placing them on the bedside table, "Now fucking kiss me"

Richie's face lit up, grinning, "Aye aye, Captain Spaghetti!" 

Before Eddie could even complain, he was pushed onto his back by the bigger man and kisses almost brutally. Their lips melded together perfectly, hot puffs of air ghosting over their cheeks as Eddie held onto Richie for dear life. With fingers still curled into the dark curls, he gave an experimental tug and he felt his stomach tense when that made the man above him growl hungrily. 

"You don't want to do that unless you want more," Richie growled as he pulled off Eddies lips with a wet kissing sound, but instantly moved to press kisses into Eddies neck. Eddie sighed happily and squirmed at the ghost light kisses on his neck, the feeling pooling down into his groin. 

"Who said I didn’t want that?" Eddie chuckled, which turned into a full-on laugh as he felt Richie choke against his neck. He looked up from his spot and peered into the others eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. 

"Are you sure, Eds? I thought-

"Exactly, you think too much, Trashmouth," Eddie snickered as he yanked on Richie's hair, watching with fascination as his eyes fluttered shut and his jaw tightened. Any hesitation that Richie might have felt vanished instantly at that, looking at Eddie with an emotion that Eddie would soon learn to recognise as pure, adult, lust. 

"And you talk too much," Richie bit back with a smirk, diving down to bite roughly now into Eddies neck. The boy gasped and whined, his hips bucking upwards as he felt his dick strain underneath his shorts. Richie sucked a patch of skin between his teeth, not letting go until there was a dark, angry red mark blossoming on Eddies neck. 

Eddie groaned when Richie bit again and again into his neck, down to his collarbone, leaving marks in his path. Marks that  _Richie_  made, marks that claimed him as his. The thought of being owned by Richie had the smaller man outright moan, shivering and rolling his hips up again to feel the thick bulge in Richie's jeans right there. The other groaned at the contact, rolling his hips forward just in time so the pair grinded their hips together to cause the most delicious sounds to spill from the both of them with heavy breaths. 

"Richie, god, too many clothes. Off, off!" Eddie groaned, shoving the man off his neck so he could start taking his shirt off and over his head. Richie was far from patient though it seemed, because as soon as Eddie's chest was exposed he dove right in, his tongue dragging roughly across Eddie's hard nipple, dragging the bud between his teeth. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, do that again," Eddie gasped, his cock now seriously hard in his jeans as he tried to unbuckle Richie's belt with not much luck. He was too busy focusing on the electric zaps that shot down his spine when he felt his nipple being bitten and tugged and teased. If Richie didn't let up, he was going to fucking cum in his pants like some over excited teenager. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Eds," Richie sighed huskily, kissing back up to his bruise littered neck, "That night when you were grinding on me at Bevs party, fuck, I wanted to take you upstairs and fuck you into the mattress so hard until you couldn't even think properly" 

Richie's voice was deep and gravely, making Eddie weak as he gave up trying to unbuckle Richie's pants from this angle. When he heard the last part though something in Eddie lit up and suddenly, Eddie was pushing Richie up, and then shoved him onto his back. 

Switching positions now had Eddie straddling Richie's lap, and he loved he shocked look in his eyes, and loved even more seeing his kiss swollen lips glistening wet with spit. He could admire this later though, for now Eddie was so horny he was about to fucking burst. 

"I think I've got you beat there, Trashmouth," Eddie breathed as he helped pull Richie's shirt off over his head, diving down to press kisses on the man's stomach, the kisses trailing down to the black hairs that ran down his navel towards the band of his pants. Eddie made quick work of unbuckling Richie's pants now, tugging them down to reveal dark blue boxers, "I've been wanting to suck your cock for so long, I've wanted you to fuck me even longer." 

Eddie nuzzled his nose against the bulge in Richie's underwear, the man moaning and trying so hard not to rut his hips upwards. The smaller man kept his eyes glued to the others eyes as he let his tongue poke out, licking the tip of Richie's clothed cock with teasing kitten licks. Richie groaned and curled his hand into Eddie's hair, threading fingers through the soft locks. 

"Fuck you, huh?" Richie laughed breathlessly, groaning against his other hand when Eddie sucked the tip of his cock through the fabric, "Care to be more, uh, specific?" 

The other grinned, daring not to break eye contact with Richie as he curled his fingers into the elastic band of his boxers, "Where could I even begin? I've dreamt about this cock for years, and from what I can taste, I think you've thought about me too."

Richie couldn't help the sheepish smile that spread across his face, nodding silently, too afraid to say anything, as he knew all he'd say is more moans. 

"I've dreamt about riding you until the springs in my mattress break," Eddie whispered, tugging the boxers down far enough so Richie's cock could spring up from its confines. He gazed at it hungrily, the dark red tip leaking sticky precum down his shaft. Eddie leaned forward and pressed his tongue to the thick vein underneath, feeling Richie shudder under his touch as he tasted the sticky substance. It didn’t taste bad, but it didn’t taste good either. 

"Fuck, Eds, God please keep speaking," Richie begged quietly, tightening his grip on Eddies hair, "When you speak like that... Fuck your voice turns me on so much."

Eddie grinned at the confession, deciding to indulge since Richie's moans and whimpers were driving him just as crazy.

"I imagine you shoving my head into the pillow, lifting my ass up and pounding me hard and fast," Eddie murmured as he nuzzled his cheek against Richie's shaft, leaning back to lick a long stripe up to the head of his cock, tongue pressing flat to press into the slit, "I'd be screaming your name, begging for more, and you'd give me just want I want. You'd fuck me,  _deep."_

To punctuate his last word, he parted his lips and pushed forward to take the man's cock into his mouth, heavy and hot against his tongue. A feral groan ripped from Richie's throat as Eddie took him in his mouth, the sound making the brunette shiver and move a hand down to his own pants, unbuttoning them enough to be able to slid his hand in and palm himself. Richie's breath grew heavy as Eddie bobbed his head, rolling his tongue against him and hollowing his cheeks to suck just a bit harder when he reached the tip. This isn't the first time he's given a blowjob, but it's never felt this good for  _him_  before. Hearing the filthy sounds from his friend's mouth was just driving him to the edge, quicker and quicker with each stroke of his own cock. 

"Eddie, I swear to god I'm going to marry you so hard after this," Richie groaned, hissing when Eddie just hummed with his cock in his mouth, "You're so perfect, god you're so amazing and sexy and hot and god fuck!" 

Eddie's cheeks flushed even redder at the words, Richie talked a lot even without being given a blowjob, but now he just kept mumbling how perfect Eddie was over and over again, and Eddie loved every second of it. He lifted his head up agonisingly slow, tongue massaging the man's shaft before he let go with a soft pop, a string of pre-cum connecting the head of Richie's cock and his wet lips. 

"You said 'fuck you into the bed' wrong" Eddie snorted, crawling up Richie's body. Richie got the idea instantly, leaning his head forward to meet Eddie halfway and press their lips together again. This wasn't as needy as the last kisses, this time, Richie's lips were soft against Eddies. Their lips parted so their tongues could press against each other, Richie shivering slightly at the taste of his own pre' on Eddies tongue. 

"My mistake, Mr. Spaghetti," Richie snorted as Eddie just rolled his eyes, about to protest but was shut up with another searing kiss as Richie's hands wandered down to pull down Eddie's shorts further, his hands groping the soft flesh of his ass. The other sighed happily as he pushed his ass back into Richie's hands, biting onto his bottom lip and sucking on it with a whimper when he felt Richie's fingers graze over his perineum and over his balls, "You're absolutely right."

Reluctantly, Richie let go of Eddie for a second to lean over and reach into his bedside table. Eddie was in no interest to waste time though, he was kissing and sucking on Richie's neck in a heartbeat. Richie was going to kill this man, he thought to himself.    
Finally, he pulled out a condom and bottle of lube, shoving it next to the both of them for easy access. He kept the lube in his hand though, popping the cap and pouring it on his fingers generously. All Richie could do was wiggle his eyebrows, which in turn made Eddie growl and lean down to bite into the man's pale neck again. 

"Fuck, I get it!" Richie breathed with a laugh, rubbing his fingers together to hopefully try and get rid of some of the coldness of the liquid, "Hold on baby, I've got you."

He approved of that nickname, Eddie thought happily as he felt Richie's hand against his ass again. He smirked quietly to himself when he felt Richie's finger circle around his hole, feeling his heart speed up just a little when Richie realised that- 

"Holy shit, tell me if I'm wrong, but have you already prepped yourself?" 

Eddie grinned, leaning back with a shit eating smirk on his face. He reached behind him and nudged Richie's hand, hinting to him to keep going. 

"I may have-" Eddie was cut off with a whine as he felt Richie sink two fingers into him, the stretch only burning slightly, "-fingered myself before I came here." 

Eddie whined as he pushed his hips back against Richie's fingers, desperately trying to get more from him. Richie was about to bust the biggest nut of his life after hearing that, and he thanked every god possible that Eddie wasn't touching his cock right now. Eddie eyed the look on his face and just smirked, wriggling his hips slightly to try and get Richie to curl his fingers. 

"I told you I think about you fucking me" Eddie hummed, leaning forward to nip at Richie's lip. This instantly snapped the black-haired boy out of his thoughtful state and dove forward, kissing Eddie hard as he sunk a third finger inside of the boy's hole.    
Eddie moaned into his mouth when he felt the stretch and fullness the fingers inside him, Richie's fingers curling and scissoring him, searching for that one spot that Eddie knew would have him seeing-

"Oh  _fuck!"_  Eddie moaned ferally as Richie pushed hard against his prostate, his vision going white for a moment when he forgot to breathe, "There,  _please, Richie_!" 

The man could only oblige to his Eddies moans and whimpered tumbled out without filter, the pads of his fingers rubbing against that spot each time he'd thrust his fingers forward. Richie was quite enjoying the show of Eddie drooling and moaning, but it wasn't enough for the other. Eddie looked up at Richie through long lashes, eyes tearing up slightly at just how good he felt. 

"Richie please, please I need more, I need- Mmph!" 

Richie had pulled his fingers out and distracted Eddie by pressing their lips together again, his tongue pushing past the seam of his lips to invade his mouth. He sighed blissfully into the kiss as he ripped open the condom in his hands, pulling it out of the packet and quickly rolling it on his cock. For good measure, he also poured more lube onto him to make sure that Eddie didn't hurt. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his Eddie in a bad way. 

"How do you want to do it babe?" Richie breathed against Eddies lips, pressing soft and quick kisses against his lips and jaw. Eddie couldn't speak, his voice had given out on him. So, he used his actions instead of words. Reaching behind him, Eddie leaned back on Richie's lap and took the man's cock in his hand. He lined it up against his opening, biting his lip as he started to sink onto the thick cock's head. Richie's hands were tight on Eddies hands as Eddie slowly took each inch, finally bottoming out with a loud puff of air.

"Eds god, you're so tight, baby," Richie moaned as he brushed his fingers over Eddies hip bones lovingly, looking up to meet Eddie's glazed over eyes, pupils blown in arousal.    
"You're lucky I've got your cock so far in my ass, otherwise I'd punch you for using that nickname at this time," Eddie just retorted back, lifting himself up slightly before grinding his hips back down. The both of them moaned together, beads of sweat appearing on Richie's forehead. 

"Oh, trust me babe, I think myself incredibly lucky right now" The man beneath him agreed quickly, grinding his hips forward just as Eddie sunk down again. Eddie didn’t want to answer, he didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to have Richie a moaning mess beneath him. 

This time he lifted himself upwards until he was almost completely off, before he sunk down quickly with a sigh, Richie growling in response. Eddie felt nails dig into his hips, the slight pricks of pain egging him on. Once he was sure the burn was completely gone, Eddie began bouncing himself on Richie's heavy cock. 

Their joined moans and whines bounced against the walls, the light squeaking of the mattress as the be dipped under their joined weight. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other as they were now kissing each other hungrily. Drool dripped from their joined lips and down their chins, lips were bitten and tugged, but neither of them cared. Eddie couldn't focus on anything but the feel of Richie's lips on his, and his cock brushing against his prostate each time he bottomed out. His hips were starting to hurt now from holding himself up, his legs shaking from the strain. 

"R-Rich, my legs hurt" Eddie whined, grinding his hips forward to feel Richie brush against his prostate again. Richie nodded slightly and grabbed Eddie's hips again, pulling out of him completely. He whimpered at the loss, but was cut off with a frightened yelp as suddenly he was not on his back, Richie looming over him. His curls stuck to his forward, his lips bruises and wet with shared spit from kissing so hard, and his eyes burning with lust. It was officially the hottest thing Eddie has ever seen. 

"I've got you baby boy" Richie breathed, pressing a kiss to Eddies temple while the other crossed their ankles behind Richie's waist. Richie continued kissing every inch of Eddie's face as he lined up again, pushing his cock inside him. Eddie hummed blissfully at the full feeling again, nuzzling his nose into Richie's face and kissing him sweetly on his jawline. 

The tender kisses didn’t last long as Richie started thrusting his hips forward again, this time at a quicker and harsher pace than before. Moan spilled from Eddie's parted lips at Richie's hard pace, almost sobbing in relief when he felt the others hand curl around the length of his own, needy cock. God, Richie was so good, he was so good and Eddie was so close. 

Is his boyfriend kept going like this, he'd fucking-?

Wait, boyfriend?

Suddenly Eddie fell silent at the intrusive thought, the word seemed foreign to him. Did... he want Richie to be his boyfriend? Did Richie even know... how  _he_  felt?

"Eddie, Eds, are you okay there, babe? Eds!" Richie's voice snapped him back to reality and he looked into Richie's eyes, full of worry. It suddenly dawned on Eddie that no one had ever looked at him like this. Such pure, sweet love in those eyes... he never wanted to look away. 

"I love you, Richie"

Eddie was nearly as shocked at the confession as Richie was, but the other boys jaw hung open in shock at the words. Anxiety started to gnaw at Eddies heart, but Richie instantly chased it away as the brightest smile Eddie had ever fucking seen spread across Richie's dumb face. 

"Fuck, Eddie, I love you so much," Richie laughed, cupping Eddie's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. It wasn’t needy, it wasn't lustful. It wasn't even sweet, it was just... love. Pure love poured into the kiss, and suddenly Richie's hips jerked forward hard. 

Eddie once again was moaning against Richie's lips, but they couldn't stop kissing each other. Richie kept thrusting hard and fast into Eddie, the head of his cock slamming into Eddie's prostate with each push. Richie kept mumbling his words of love to Eddie, blurred with how perfect he was. 

"Eddie you're so perfect, I love you, I love you, god fuck, I'm so close, Eddie, fuck I love you" He'd groan against Eddie's lips, and he couldn't help but say the same things back. Richie's hand was pumping him faster now, unable to keep it in time with his thrusts. 

"R-Richie! Fuck,  _Oh god, fuck!"_ Eddie cried into Riches neck as suddenly the spring in his abdomen snapped, his balls tensing as thick ropes of cum shot out from his cock. He felt the sticky mess splatter against his stomach, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Richie fucked him through his orgasm, and judging by how erratic he was getting, he was close as well. 

Richie came seconds later with Eddies name on his lips, thrusting his cock deep inside him as he felt himself cum hard. They both held onto each other tightly through their orgasms, nails clawing at skin to leave behind angry red trails in their way. 

The room was silent besides the heavy breathing from the both of them as the last effects of their orgasm ebbed away, tiredness and a warm glow replacing that animalistic lust they felt minutes ago. Eddie couldn't help but whimper when Richie pulled out, quickly discarding the used condom and throwing it in the side bin.    
Eddie was about to offer that they shower together, but Richie gave a groan and then dropped.    
Right on top of Eddie.

"Fuck Tozier, gross!" Eddie groaned angrily as Richie's laugh shook the whole bed, refusing to budge even with Eddie pushing angrily at his shoulder, "Move dumbass, I know you like sleeping with cum all over you, but I'd rather not! That's just calling for a yeast infection- 

"I'll give you a yeast infection, baby"

"That's not even romantic-

"That’s not what your mom said- 

"Richie!" 

Eddie smacked his arm and finally Richie rolled off with another muffled laugh, going to try and grab Eddie to bring him into his arms but missed completely as Eddie rolled away to stand up. 

"No, babe don't leave!" Richie groaned as he reached out, Eddie completely ignoring him to grab a bunch of tissues, "Forget about it, maybe it'll form some weird Richie-Eddie baby if we leave it"

"That’s fucking gross and you know it," Eddie snorted, wiping his stomach clean of the drying cum, throwing the dirty tissues in the bin before throwing the box at Richie's head, "Clean yourself up, Trashmouth. Then maybe I'll cuddle with you."

Richie's eyes lit up excitedly and grabbed a handful of tissues and went to work wiping everything off him, biting his lip as he saw Eddie slide Richie's boxers up and over his hips. Finally, clean, Richie threw the ball of tissues to the bin, and Eddie started climbing into bed. Eddie had no such luck to get into bed normally of course. 

Instantly Richie had his arms wrapped around Eddie and dragged him in, Eddie squawking in panic as his face was shoved against Richie's chest as the other hugged him tightly. Giving in (quite happily) to the affection, Eddie nuzzled into Richie's chest, sighing contently as he let the other wrap his arms around him to cuddle him closer. They were silent for a while, just relaxing in each other's presence, but that never lasted long with Richie. 

"Hey Eddie?" Richie murmured, Eddie only grunting in acknowledgment, "You... meant what you said right? About loving me? Or was that just in the moment?" 

Eddie propped himself up on his elbows, looking into Richie's worried brown eyes. Naturally, he just wanted to punch him in the arm and tell him of course, but even Richie had feelings. Not many people knew Richie like Eddie did, Eddie knew how incredibly sensitive he could be. He knew when it was time to be serious, and when it was time to goof off. This time, it was time to be serious. 

"Richie, of course I did" Eddie said sweetly, brushing some curls away from Richie's eyes, "Look at me, I fucking hate germs and I just did the grossest shit with you, and thank fuck I did. I love you Richie Tozier, even if you are a dirty, hot, sickly sweet Trashmouth."

Eddie finished his sentence by pressing their lips together gently, hoping to god Richie could tell how honest he was being. He may have been having hot, sweaty sex with him before, but he never felt more vulnerable than he did right now. 

When he pulled back, Richie was smiling with pure adoration in his eyes as he leaned in to press his forehead against Eddies. 

"I love you too, you sappy spaghetti head" Richie sighed happily, before pulling Eddie back to him so they could tangle their legs together and hold each other close, "For so, so long. We'll get through this Eds, you can live here as long as you need, and as soon as we can, we ditch this shitty town and go on a road trip to visit all the other losers."

Eddie smiled at that, nuzzling closer into Riches neck.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

With that, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence and going over just how much their love had lasted through. 

"I guess I have to break up with your mom, huh?"   
"Literally shut the fuck up before I kill you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! If you're curious on the songs mentioned in the fic, they are:  
> Alison Moyet - Only You  
> The Outfield-I Don't Want To Lose Your Love Tonight  
> The Teen Queens - Eddie My Love


End file.
